


Out With A Whimper

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock finds Jose in his last moments.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Out With A Whimper

"Jose?" It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Brock was home from work early.

"Jose? Are you here?" Brock walked upstairs and walked into his and Jose's bedroom. He saw light escaping from under the bathroom door so he opened it with a smile.

"Hey babe, I'm-" Jose was lying on the floor trembling and breathing raggedly, skin pale and blood gushing out of his arms.

"Oh fuck, oh no," Brock got on his knees and grabbed his phone to call 911. As soon as Jose saw what he was doing he reached out and tried to knock Brock's phone out of his hand but to no avail; he was too weak to move.

"Jose, baby, you're gonna be okay," Tears were falling from Brock's eyes and he was shaking uncontrollably as he called an ambulance.

"Brock..." Jose croaked, tears welling in his eyes.

"I... I love y-you," Jose's breathing was slowing down and he stopped trembling.

"Oh god Jose please, please no!" Brock grabbed Jose's hand and tightly held it and when Jose slightly parted his lips to get out another sentence, his breathing stopped and his body went limp.

"Jose?" Brock's voice was quiet and barely a whisper. Brock bit his lip and squeezed Jose's hand more tightly.

"Come on sweetheart, you're okay, you're fine," Brock ran his fingers over Jose's cheek and he looked into his eyes, the once lively, beautiful eyes were now dull and lifeless. Brock leaned down and kissed Jose for the last time and his lips were cold and chapped.

"I love you Jose," Brock said, not fighting back tears. Brock looked at the blade next to Jose's body and he picked it up, looking at it before rolling up his sleeves and placing it against his wrist.


End file.
